Can i love you with a broken heart?
by vampiresmutt
Summary: Bella is overweight, more like 260 lbs. . Everybody teases her. She’s in love with the biggest asshole in the school Edward JERKWARD . Bella’s Latin and she’s a geek that reads erotica on fan fiction and a talk back and has a nasty attitude.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTETION 1ST TIME READERS: Translations and authors note on the bottom on the bottom!

* * *

**

Summary: Bella is overweight (more like 260 lbs.). Everybody teases her. She's in love with the biggest asshole in the school Edward (JERKWARD). Bella's Latin and she's a geek that reads erotica on fan fiction and a talk back and has a nasty attitude. Has a lot of Spanish in it – Edward& Bella

**POINTERS: Everybody looks and is the same Edward is a Masen but is adopted by Carlisle and Esme so is considered a Cullen (He's also half Spanish-Puerto Rican- and half white)but Charlie's: last name is Perez, Puerto Rican and Panamanian and Renée's last name is Lopez, is Puerto Rican and Spaniard with caramel skin.**

**Bella is {very} overweight. (260lbs.) and has curly dark brown/red/black hair, light brown skin, heart shaped face and full pouty lips. 17 years old. Little-bit ghetto. Foul mouth and ****very****dirty mind. (B-day is June 5****th**** 1993) she plays the saxophone, little bit of piano and can sing a little and is kind of an artist and very good at computers and wants to be a FBI Forensic Anthropologist.** ***(favorite subjects: English, math, biology)*. Bella has a tattoo that says 'property of Eric Northman' {cuz she luvs True Blood} on her lower back, and has like a vampire lips and teeth biting a cherry on her upper right boob. Twilight does not exist!**

**Chapter 1**

I sighed as I got up from bed. Another day that I have to put on a cheesy fucking smile on my sad, fat ass. Another day that I have to stand the _fucking putas basuras Blanca_ of Forks High. Another day of yelling, Teasing, Trying not to cry, Embarrassment, Depression, and…Edward. Well, as I can see… a lot of shit. I looked out the window to see if my dad went to work. The cruisers gone. He left. It's okay. I like being alone anyways.

I took a shower and washed my long, curly, brown/red/black mixed colored hair with strawberry/vanilla shampoo, put it into a pony tail and put on an old pair of jeans, and my white _**Kings of Leon**_graphic-t. _I hope nobody won't be able to see my tattoos_, I thought. Went downstairs, ate a bagel, got my iPhone, keys and went to my trusty black 53' old truck that Charlie got from Billy, his Best friend and my best and sadly only friend's dad. I love the color black. I turned my truck on and smiled as I heard its roar. That's my baby.

*********************************************************************************** {at school}:

When I pulled up at school people were already there and stared at me and my truck. It's not like I wasn't used to it but I still blushed under their gaze. When I got out I heard snickering when I bent over to get my bag. Ah. So it starts now. I ignored it looked at my watch and sighed, 20 minuets 'till 1st period, locked my truck. When I walked by the school _putas: Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya _and herd laughing and one of them saying something like 'look the cow came out of the barn.' I get really mad when people talk about my weight. I already know that I'm a hippo and no matter how much I put myself down I don't need other people telling me that. And since I'm not white they have to tease me about it, but their just fucken hypocrites. Edward is half Spanish. My face got hot and I turned back around and got in their faces and said:

"_¿Qué coño has dicho, pedazo de basuras blanco de mierda?" _

They looked at me curiously and I said continuing:

"_¿Sabes qué? Que no tiene ningún sentido discutir con las niñas que polla para chupar dinero. Mejor aún…" _

But I got cut off by my bestest friend in the world: Jake… he wrapped his arms around me and said in my ear:

"_¡Bella! ¡Cálmate! Hay necesidad de ir de Jackie Chan en estos bitches! Acaba de salir de Ella. "_

"_Jake, pero dijo algo sobre mi peso." _I said softly to him, looking pleadingly in his eyes.

After I said that, he turned furious and spat at them:

"_La suerte de que llegué a tiempo para salvar sus vidas patetico. Sin valor."_

He was very protective about me _**and **_my weight. He held me when I cried. He's there for me. He doesn't like when I get hurt.

They didn't know what he said but they understood the _pathetic_ part and were scared of his tone. Jake can be really scary when he's angry so I have enough heart to spare the bitches. Well, maybe not but, I don't want them running to their parents snitching.

"Jake, come on just leave it. It's no use." I said, not wanting to get in trouble.

He was about to argue when I shook my head. We walked away, once we got like 30 feet away from them, he kissed me on top of my forehead and hugged me.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this shit. You're better than any of these assholes."

"Jake," I was about to tell him that it wasn't his fault when I heard Tanya call out in her disturbing voice:

"See Bella? You're so fat and lazy that you had to have someone come and fight your battles!"

After hearing that, I went rigid. I saw red and started taking deep breaths, trying to control my temper and once I snapped I'm on a fucking rampage and I don't stop so people gotta get the fuck out of my way! Jake knew that fact from experience. Jake noticed and started shaking slightly and started to growl. Oh my god! I loved it when he growled. It's like an animal about to lose it! I got wet immediately and I let out a soft moan. What? I couldn't help it! Jake is one of the sexiest looking guys I know, with his russet long brown hair, 6 ft. 5 ½ inches and his smile, his voice and his muscles! Oh, don't get me started about his muscles. How they rippled... I wondered if they rippled when he came or if he would growl as he plunged his thick cock into… Oh wow! I need to get my mind out of the gutter. He doesn't want anyone like me and I'm attracted to him but I don't love him. He's not Edward. But Edward wont even look at me, I'm to disgusting.

I blushed and realized that he herd me. He stopped and looked at me questioningly and I couldn't even help but blush more. When he realized he had caused me to moan, I knew because his eyes widened and almost immediately he smirked and got a mischievous glint in his eye. He bent down to my ear and growled seductively:

"_¿Te gusta cuando me gruñe qué no mi chichi sucia?"_

I shivered and whimpered quietly and I blushed even more because he herd it. He started to laugh and I didn't think it was funny so I punched him and he swore. I tiptoed up to his ear and whispered:

"That's what you get for doing that you jackass,"

But that still didn't faze him and he wore a big goofy grin on his face,

I still didn't forget about Tanya. I wore a smirk on my face as I turned back to answer to Tanya, my face fell immediately. When I turned around and didn't notice the love of my life _**Edward**_ was there and was kissing her.

That site just broke my heart and tears pricked at my eyes. Sure he was an asshole to me but I still loved him. He could be nice and shows it some times but in the end he ends up putting up a mask that hides it. 'I wasn't going to cry' I chanted to myself. She looked up at me and smirked. I saw red and wanted to fucking knock her out. But I'm a better person, so I responded to her instead:

"Tanya, fuck you too you fucking puta Madre que chupar la polla."

I turned to Edward, and said softly: "Usted podría hacer mucho mejor su Thau."

I turned around and headed back to Jake's embrace. He knew of my feelings of Edward and hugged me sympathetically. As we walked to class, I was fighting tears the whole way.

* * *

**Authors Note: What did you guys think! this is my 3rd or 4th rewrite and i worked really hard on this so enjoy and review! oh and people that have been waiting for an update sorry guys! i've been having some major writers block and its been kicking my ass. im trying to do a edwards POV and im not a dude so... its gonna be rough but im going to do it! and always remember! never forget...wait! what was it i was supposed to remember? idk i forget! na lol review!**

**~Vampiresmutt**

* * *

**Translations**

fucking putas basuras Blanca= fucking white trash whores

*Qué coño has dicho, pedazo de basuras blanco de mierda?"= what the fuck did you just say you white trash piece of shit?

"¿Sabes qué? Que no tiene ningún sentido discutir con las niñas que polla para chupar dinero. Mejor aún… .."= you know what? It does not make no sense arguing with girls who suck dick for money Better yet

Bella! ¡Cálmate! hay necesidad de ir de Jackie Chan en estos bitches! Acaba de salir de Ella. "= Bella! Calm down. You don't need to go Jackie Chan on those bitches.

La suerte de que llegué a tiempo para salvar sus vidas patetico. Sin valor= your lucky that I got here in time to save your pathetic life. Worthless

Tu puta Madre= your mother bitch, puta= whore/bitch

Jake, pero dijo algo sobre mi peso= Jake they said something about my weight

Te gusta cuando me gruñe qué no mi chichi sucia?" = you like that don't you my dirty girl?

Tanya, fuck you too you fucking puta Madre que chupar la polla."= fuck you too you mother cocksucking whore

Usted podría hacer mucho mejor su Thau= you could do better than her


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Jake dropped me off at first period I saw that we had a substitute. I was happy because that meant no assignment today and I wasn't happy because English was one of my three favorite subjects. During that class I thought about Edward and how his eyes looked when I told him that he could do better than her. All I saw was disgust. I sighed sadly. Life was never a fairytale. The boy meets girl love at first site thing doesn't happen. That sucks because i just want Edward loves me as much as I love him. The way i am. Not skinny, and beautiful, and fake. Just... me.

The warning bell rang and I was snapped out of my thoughts. I got my stuff together and when the dismissal bell rang I walked out the door. And when I walked out the door to my 2nd class of the day I got pushed and almost fell. I turned around to push the person back, but in the flurry of people I saw only bronze. I sighed. Life wasn't a fairytale. It was a nightmare.

* * *

** Authors Note: Sorry! i know its a short chapter but it was meant that way. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

{At lunch}

Jake and I walked side by side to the lunchroom after the 6th class today. When we entered it got really quiet. It doesn't matter though. We were used to it. We ignored it and went straight to the lunch line. I got a burger, fries and a diet soda. Jake got like one of every damn thing on the lunch tray/conveyer belt type thing. We sat down at the back of the lunch room. It was _our_ table in a way. When we sat down everybody starting whispering and looking at us. Jake sighed as he rolled his eyes. He started muttering something like: 'pussies' and 'Edward'

The _Edward_ part got my attention.

"What about Edward?"

He pretended he didn't hear me so I said once again but more firmly:

"What about Edward?"

He sighed and looked at me. There was anger and pain in his eyes. But mostly anger. It was directed to somewhere and I couldn't help but wonder who it was but, I had a feeling…

"Do you really want to know?" he doubtfully asked.

"Of course." I replied instantly. He should know by now. If it had anything to do about Edward I would want to know.

"He said some pretty shitty stuff…" he trailed off hesitantly

"About?" I asked feeling completely clueless though I had a feeling that it would be pretty bad.

Jake said: "He came up to me in English. He said that he saw us in the morning when we were probably talking and said that he was so sorry for me. I asked why and he said louder with that damn smirk I wanted to wipe off his face!:

"_Hey Jake! How does it feel to knock up the school hippo? That's why she's so fat, huh? She must be like what? Six or seven months pregnant. Damn, I was wondering if you fucked her sober or drunk or that she was just so lonely that she just raped you! I feel sorry for you my man! Now your stuck with that fat ass bitch forever." _

Jake trailed off of what he was saying when he saw the hurt look that I had on my face. My face was red from embarrassment and I felt tears pool in my eyes. How could he say that? I've _never_ did anything to him. I don't deserve this. I'm better and smarter than any other person in this school. Who the fuck is he? God, I… hate him! I could care less about him now. What he said, was the last straw. Oh hell no! This motherfucker is about to get fucked up! I got out of the lunch room seat I was in abruptly and started to walk out, Jake trailed behind me quickly. I herd _Jessica_ and _Lauren_ laugh as I walked. I herd someone discreetly ask: "How far along is she?" I stopped. These assholes will not put me down no more. I am so tired of this shit! I turned around and went back to my table and slammed my tray on the table. Everybody looked at me. I was so angry, so I barked at them:

"What? Any of yall motherfuckers got something to say? Cuz if you do then say it right now, so I can set yall straight."

Everybody looked at me again. I saw Jessica and Lauren smirking so I spat at them:

"Do you bitches have something to say?"

"Yeah, Spic. We do." Jessica said.

Everybody gasped when she said "Spic."

"What," I asked slowly, a little shocked that she called me that offensive term.

"Are you kidding me? Did you just call me a spic, you piece of white trash? You actually sunk _that_ low? I knew you were stupid but damn, I didn't think you were that idiotic. I may be _spic_"- using air quotations around the word spic"- but I will have a successful job getting payed millions while you'll be giving b.j.'s for money and raising children that you don't know who the father is because your that 'small town', Now, _apologize._" I finished growling.

"No," she said stubbornly.

"You know what? You really are a stupid bitch" I said as I stalked towards where she was sitting at.

When I got to her chair I grabbed two fistfuls of fake blonde and head-butted Lauren and Jessica. Lauren knocked out immediately and Jessica fell to the floor, whimpering in pain. I straddled her and started to punch her in the face. I smiled sadistically when I herd the satisfying sound of her nose breaking. Jake came to take me away from her and I was struggling against his restraints, I was gasping and when I finally calmed down I brushed Jake off and silently nodded a thanks to him, but I turned back to them and said:

"Oh! And try not to believe what you hear, _chismosos._"

Then I dragged out Jake from the cafeteria, and while dragging out Jake from the cafeteria he asked:

"Bells, where are we going? What are we doing?"

"Well I'm going to look for fuck-ward and tan-ho and kick _both_ there asses." I seethed, filled with rage.

"I wanna fuck Assward up too" He whined playfully

"After Me." I said seriously. He stopped playing around after that he saw that I was **DEAD** serious.

Sadly being a love-sick crack-head I knew where Tanya and Edward were every lunch period. They were either in lunch or fucking somewhere.

Since they were not at lunch they were fucking and I knew just where. In Mr. Banner's biology room. Where we {fuckward and I} had that class after lunch. When we stopped in front of Mr. Banner's room we herd grunting and moaning. The moaning sounded so nasally it was disturbing. I checked the door to see if they locked it…they didn't. Such stupid fucking idiots!

I opened up the door with a bang; startling Jake, Fuckward and Tan-ho. Their clothes were partially on, just Edwards's jeans zipper was open and Tan-Ho's skirt was hitched up. Jake recovered quickly and caught on to what I was doing.

Tanya screeched and Edward said:"What the fuck?"

"Well, well, well… what do we have here Jake?" I asked tauntingly while I sauntered towards them…

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry! i just couldnt resist a cliffie!**

**Translations**

** _chismosos: gossipers_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_**Well, well, well… what do we have here Jake?" I asked tauntingly while I sauntered towards them…**_

"A fuck up and his dicksucking whore" Jake said sweetly while walking up to me, kissing me on the cheek and putting his arm on my shoulders.

"You can't say that about me, or my Eddie!"- Fuckward groaned when she said 'Eddie'-"Tell them Eddie!" Dumbass Tanya said.

Before Fuckward could say anything I interceded:

"Well why the fuck not? Ya can talk shit but we can't? Oh fuck this shit!" I said lunging at Tanya. I was fucking fed up with this bitch.

Edward, Jake, and Tanya saw what I was going to do so Jake took his arm off, and Edward backed away from Tanya.

Tanya's eyes widened as I collided with her. We were sent spiraling towards the floor with the force of the impact. I straddled her waste and she struggled. When she knew she couldn't get up she slapped me. Hard. I felt the sting of the blow and my face turn red. The smacked echoed through the room. It went **dead** silent. Jake and Edward stopped what there doing and looked. I saw red. I was gonna loose it. It was going to be worse than the scene in the cafeteria and Jake knew because he said: "Oh, shit!"

I planted a sickly sweet smirk on my face. Tanya's eyes were filled with fear. The monster inside me nourished it. I officially lost it. I took both of her hands roughly and put them under my knees. After I did that I pulled her fake ass strawberry blonde hair back and whispered ominously in her ear:

"Did you just slap me, bitch?"

She went to open her mouth to say something but she was scared into silence. Her mouth was gaped open, looking like a fish.

When she said nothing I slammed her head on the floor. A small scream came out of her mouth. I didn't do it hard enough to give a concussion, or an open head wound, but hard enough that it would hurt. She whimpered a small: "Ow!"

I smiled a dangerous smile. I gave her no time to recover. I pimp slapped her like a fucking man would. My hand stung from the force. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. I punched her in the mouth with so much force I thought I cracked a tooth but… I didn't. I wished I did though. I wanted to do that for a long time. I smiled in satisfaction. I got up and observed the unconscious Tanya. She had a busted lip and her cheek was red. She was much better that way. No nasally voice. I smiled and voiced my thoughts:

"Dead fucking ass though, I've wanted to do that for a goddamn long fucking time."

Jake snorted. I looked back and smiled at him. When I looked I saw Jake restraining Edward like nothing. Edward was struggling in his iron-vise grip spewing curse words but his eyes were wide with child like wonder. He had a busted lip. Well… for now. I smiled evilly and walked towards them. Jake let go of Edward and stepped in front of the door to block it. He knew it was my turn.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you crazy bitch!" Edward yelled at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with me! What the fuck is wrong with you! You fucktard! I don't do anything to you and you still act like a fucking dick to me!" I screamed at him. I was glad that every body was at lunch.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he lied/screamed at me. I know that he lied to me because I saw the flash of recognition in his eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me! You asshole! Don't fucking lie to me! I know what you said. I know you fucking know you dumbass!" I retorted.

"And exactly what the fuck did I say?" he challenged me.

"What did you say, what did you say?" I screeched dangerously, while walking towards him.

He nodded his head. Fear evident in his eyes. Good. This asshole deserved to be put in his place.

"Oh, _Hey Jake! How does it feel to knock up the school hippo? That's why she's so fat, huh? She must be like what? Six or seven months pregnant. Damn, I was wondering if you fucked her sober or drunk or that she was just so lonely that she just raped you! I feel sorry for you my man! Now your stuck with that fat ass bitch forever." _I said in a mock voice of him. By now, my voice went lower and I had tears in my eyes, threatening to run down my face.

I saw hurt flash in his eyes. He went to say something but I interrupted him.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter." I said hastily wiping my eyes.

I walked up to him, then crouched down to his crotch and punched him in his balls. He grunted in pain.

"That's what you get and deserve for assuming shit asshole! Oh, and you better tame your groupies because Blondie #'s 2 and 3 just called me a spic. Check that shit." I said into his face.

After I said that I went over to Jacob. He put his arm back around my shoulders and opened up the door. No words were said. We walked out of the school and he walked me to my truck.

When we got to my truck Jake startled me by pushing me up against my truck, capturing my lips in a heated kiss, hooking my left leg around his hip and grinding his erection into my center. I was shocked but moaned into his mouth. He tasted like caramel. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip begging for permission. I granted it and his tongue and mine fought for dominance. He won.

Right before he pulled his lips from mine he nipped my bottom lip causing me to moan very loudly and grind against him reflectively. When our kiss ended he set me down and put his forehead against mine and tried to control both of our breathing. When I saw the look on his face, it was one of complete happiness.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him after I controlled my erratic breathing.

"I've always was attracted to you Bella. Just seeing you kick their asses…" he trailed off biting his lip.

"Really?" I said in a small voice, wondering that it was a miracle that anyone can find me attractive. He just nodded his head and smiled. I smiled back.

"I know this is sudden and I know I knew you my whole life but… Bells, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked sheepishly

I squealed: "Yes!" and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He grinned and gave me a hug. He asked me if I was going back to class and I said no. He asked me if I needed the assignments, I said yes and that he would give them to me tomorrow or whenever. Before he retreated into the building he said that he would call me. I went into my truck in a daze.

When I got home I went straight to my room smiling like I won the lottery. I jumped on my bed and lied back. I rolled my eyes and thought about what happened at lunch, kicking ass, getting a boyfriend and laughed at the absurdity of it all. I took out my hair out of my ponytail, and fanned it out. My eyelids were heavy so I succumbed into sleepiness with a silly grin on my face thinking that life was great. Well, I was sooo fucking wrong!

* * *

**Athors Note: Well... how was it? review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**** Okay... well i just gotta say...: LEMON ALERT! BE NICE PLZ! THIS IS MY 1ST PUBLISHED LEMON. OH AND review!****

* * *

******

Chapter 5

_Jake trailed hot mouthed kisses down my neck and nipped me on my collar bone. I moaned out his name. He brought his right hand and started palming my right C-cup breast roughly through my shirt. Jake started sucking and biting my neck harder. I knew what he was doing. Marking me as his. I moaned louder. That's so hot. I felt him smile against my neck. His hand left my breast and started playing with the hem of my shirt. I shifted up and brought my __**Kings of Leon**__ shirt off revealing my black lace __bra. Jake chuckled when I blushed. He licked a trail from my bra to my ear. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in pleasure when he licked the outer shell of my ear, bit firmly on the lobe and whispered: _

"_Bella, you look so good in that bra"_

_I whimpered his name when he went straight back to my bra and un- clasped it from the front, threw the bra across the room and started licking and nibbling my already taught, pink, nipple. His other hand sought out my other one. Rolling and pinching it between his fingers. He continuously bit and blew on my hard peak. My hands found his hair and I pulled on it slightly, and kept him there. Every time I pulled, he growled causing delicious vibrations. I whimpered, and moaned and mumbled incoherently while I ground against him trying to find release._

_When Jake was satisfied at how wound up he got me he trailed kisses down my stomach. It made me uncomfortable because I was so big; when I squirmed uncomfortably he noticed and said: _

"_Bella, Its okay." _

_He un-buttoned my jeans and took them off. Slowly. He was trying to kill me! After he took them off, threw them where I thought my bra landed, and I was left with my matching lace__boy-shorts. He played with the hem of my already soaked underwear and sucked on my hip bones. I hissed in pleasure and I pleaded with him to continue. When he finished sucking on my hip bones he took off my boy-shorts and just stared at my bare womanhood. I felt ashamed of my body so when I tried to cover myself he shook his head and said: _

"_Bella, don't be ashamed of yourself. I like you the way you are. Oh, and you wax?" he finished with a smile. _

_I laughed and nodded sheepishly while biting my lip. He groaned and got down on his knees. He looked up at me with lust filled eyes, silently asking if I was okay to continue. I nodded my head yes. He bent towards my womanhood and opened up my legs as wide as they could go and licked my slit, gathering the wetness inside. My hips jumped up instinctively and I softly cried out._

_ He groaned: _"_Fuck, Bella. You're so __**wet**__."_

_He parted my lower lips and kissed my clit before latching his lips onto it and started to suck, nibble and swirl his tongue around it. I groaned, whimpered, and moaned:_

"_Oh god! Ugh! Ungh!"_

_I brought my hands up to my breasts and starting pinching and rolling my nipples between my fingers. Jake saw that and moaned into my clit. I moaned loudly at the feeling that the vibrations caused. I brought my hands to his long, wavy hair to hold him there. Jake took his tongue and probed it into me as deep as he could go. I was close and Jake knew that because I was grinding my wetness onto his tongue, so he slid 2 fingers in my opening and curled them hitting my G-spot. I arched my back, my head thrown back against the pillows as my walls clenched around his finger and I cried out his name as I came undone._

_After I came off my high I noticed that Jake removed his fingers and cleaned me off with his tongue and was looking at me in wonder. I asked him breathlessly why he's looking at me like that and he said: _

"_Because seeing you having an orgasm is the most breath taking sight that I've ever seen." _

_I blushed and looked down. As I looked down I saw his erection straining against his pants. I brought my hands to his broad; cloth covered shoulders and pulled him up to meet my awaiting lips. Our lips caught in a rough kiss full of passion, want, & need. I brought my hands to the bottom of his white wife beater and struggled to get it off. When he realized what I was doing he pulled away from my lips and practically tore his shirt off. I traced the planes of his olive toned muscles watching in delight as they clenched under my touch. I wanted to taste every part of him. I kissed and nipped him from his shoulders to his ears and told him my intentions. He let out a loud groan and struggled to say a simple 'yes' because he was so distracted, so he nodded and laid down on the bed. _

_I shifted over him so I straddled his waist and was careful to put some weight on him but not all of it but Jake startled me by pushing my hips down on him so that all of my weight was on him. He moaned out loud. My eyes widened, alarmed, scared that I hurt him, but he assured me that I didn't and that he wanted to feel __**all**__ of me. He ground against me to encourage me. I leaned down and gave him a kiss and trailed them down his neck, sucking and biting marking him as __**MINE.**__He let out a half chuckled/ moan when he realized what I was doing. After I was satisfied with the mark I trailed wet, opened mouthed kisses down his neck to his chest. When I got to his chest I decided to experiment and rub my fingers over his nipples, scratching slightly. When I did his breath hitched and he whimpered. I could've sworn that his cock twitched. I smiled to myself. I could make him feel like this._

_So I bent towards his chest and nipped and sucked on his nipples. While doing that Jake's hand in twined in my hair and was massaging my scalp. I purred. After satisfied with __**MY**__ reaction, I tailed even more kisses down his stomach to his waistline where his jeans were. I took my time unbuttoning his jeans, for payback. Jake groaned impatiently and plead:_

"_Bells!"_

_I smirked and looked up at him and purred in the most seductive voice that I could muster: _

"_Payback's a bitch."_

_He laughed hoarsely and said:_

"_Remind me to never cross you ev…" but trailed off with a groan when I pulled down his zipper with my teeth. When I did that his erection sprang out of his jeans and almost hit me in my face. I gasped and looked up to him. It was his time to smirk. I giggled and took off his jeans the rest of the way. After I did that I shifted off of him and I got on my knees and looked at his dick. It was like: 8 ½ inches long and 2 inches thick. Pre-cum was leaking out of the swollen, slightly purple tip. It was just waiting to be sucked, licked, and pleasured. By __**me.**__ I licked my lips, leaned forward and licked the pre-cum off the tip. Jake hissed and grasped the back of my head. I wrapped my lips around the head and sucked. He moaned. I licked the underside of his shaft, and swirled my tongue around him, nibbling and sucking softly while lubricating him in my saliva. When he was lubricated enough I relaxed my throat and eased him all the way down so that my nose was scratching his pubic bone. I was glad that I had no gag reflex; God gave this boy a cock! I moved my head up and down slowly, then faster as his moaning became louder. I knew he was close when his grip on my hair tightened and his hips were thrusting into my mouth gently so I took my right hand and played with his ball sac while I started moaning onto his member, my left hand was pressing on his perineum. He warned me that he was gonna cum-In a strangled moan- so I sucked harder, hollowing out my cheeks. Jake thrust into my mouth one more time before he arched his back groaned out my name and came in long hot spurts down my throat. When he was finished I cleaned him off his amazing now __semi-__hard erection and straddled him once more and kissed him. _

_Jake shifted us over so I was on my back, legs open and he on top of me, and rubbed one of his hands down my sides while rubbing his member up and down my wet center with his other. He pushed it inside me in one thrust. I cried out Jake's name and arched my back in ecstasy. Jake groaned and bent over, whispering into my ear at how tight I was. I grabbed onto Jakes shoulders, my fingernails digging into his biceps, as he began thrusting into me slowly, but beginning to pick up his pace when I pleaded him to do so. While pounding into me, Jake reached down to kiss me and hold onto my thigh with one hand and rub my clit furiously with the other, saying that he was close. I was too so I brought my hands up to my breasts and starting pinching and rolling my sensitive nipples between my fingers roughly. Jake moaned at the sight. Jake knew what I needed so he continued to rub my clit furiously, and he bit my on my neck hard. That did it. I cried out as my orgasm hit me. Wave, after wave, of plea-*_

I woke up with a start as I heard my dad, Charlie, screaming for me from the living room.

"Fuck!" I groaned. I stretched and flexed my hands and hissed in pain. I looked at my fist. I now noticed my now bruised, swollen knuckles. I sighed. Oh, well. It was worth it. I also noticed that I had dampness between my legs from the Fucktastic dream so… I changed out of my now arousal soaked jeans, and underwear, into a pair of sweats and hurriedly rushed downstairs to my father.

Oh, shit I wish I hadn't! He was fuming with anger. I approached him hesitantly and said: "Dad, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter, what's the matter?"-Dad said angrily-"I got a call from Mr. Masen and Mrs. Denali and your Principle saying that my kid and Jacob kicked ass today. Mostly _my_ kid!" he finished with a proud grin, and smile on his face. He ran over to me and gave me a hug. I was so _fucking lost!_

"So, I'm not in trouble?" I asked confused, leaning from his embrace.

"Hell, no! Why would I be mad at you for kicking their stuck-up asses? They probably deserved it."- he then mumbled-"Fucking troublemakers." He said, finished giving me a hug.

"Yeah, they fucking did. Jessica and Lauren called me a spic dad. That's not cool." I retorted.

"I know _bebé_,your Principle told me. You're not in trouble."

I had the coolest dad **ever**. He was so cool that he even helped me pick out my tattoos.

He gasped suddenly. I looked at him alarmed and confused.

"Bells, what happened to your hand?" Charlie asked.

"That was from me pimp slapping Tanya and breaking Jessica's nose." I stated proudly.

Charlie laughed and said that his kid was a champion. I rolled my eyes. I went to put ice on my hand because my hand was starting to throb, but there was a knock on our door. I told him that I would get it when he said that it would be Jacob, and Billy. A wave of excitement washed over me because I was excited to see my _**novio**_. So I ran to the door and opened it. There before me stood my Jacob and Billy. My face lit up and so did Jacob's. I practically ran to him and smothered his face and lips in kisses. When I got to his lips we got in to a full make out session. He backed me up against his dad's car. There was a lot of groping, and rubbing and moaning… when suddenly we were getting splashed by water. Water?

"**What the fuck?"** Jake and I screeched at the same time. We backed away from each other to look at the culprits; it was Charlie and Billy with the hose and smirks on their faces.

"We could say the same thing, you too." Billy said. His voice sounded like Jacob's but more deeper and aged.

I blushed and looked down. Jake came towards me and wrapped his arms around me while he gave a simple kiss to my neck.

"When did this happen?" Charlie asked

"After Bella kicked Edwards and Tanya's asses. The way she fucked them up… the things… Oh God, the things I wanted to do to her…" Jake trailed off biting his lip.

My eyes widened and my face burst into flames.

Charlie and Billy just laughed, talking about hormones and teenagers and walked in the house. When they were a safe distance away I turned on Jake and punched him on his shoulder.

"What the fuck Jake?" I said.

"Ow! Baby, what was that for?" Jake whined.

"For saying and doing that" I said. The obviousness in my tone.

"On the contraire, miss. You attacked me, and my sexy body. I was a victim." He stated matter-of-factly. I suddenly got an idea to tease Jake.

"Your right. You do have a sexy body"-I purred seductively as I trailed my hand down his chest towards his dick which was hard.

"I do, huh?" He asked in a rough voice, filled with desire.

"Yeah, you do."- I purred into his ear and palmed his dick through his pants, while pressing myself against him. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier as I put more pressure on his dick. His big hands came around and grabbed my ass roughly, pushing himself against me. He was looking at my shirt, which was wet, that showed my breasts, the whole time.

"What are you gonna do with it?" he asked burying his face in my cleavage.

I was about to answer him that I had no undies when Charlie popped his head out the front door and asked if we were coming in. Perfect timing. I said that were coming now. I removed my hand and myself from lil' Jake and big Jake and walked away. Simply walked away. Smiling to myself when I heard him ask:

"What the **fuck **just happened?"

* * *

__**Translations**

_**Novio= boyfriend**_

Bebé = baby


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After I walked back into the house Jake trailed in behind me but slowly. I guess that if you have an erection, then that must be uncomfortable.

I almost pissed myself laughing; because I herd him mutter something like: "Billy in a thong… Billy fucking mom… Billy fucking Charlie", to get his dick soft again.

I started working on dinner when I got into the house after I changed my damp clothes. We were having Italian. Mushroom Ravioli. My favorite. For some reason, I have this odd obsession with Italian food.

While I got the ingredients for dinner, Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What are we eating, baby?" he purred in my ear.

"Me hopefully." I answered him, trying to gauge his reaction.

He laughed.

"That can be arranged" he purred in my ear again.

I shivered. Did it just get hot in here? Or is it just me?

He laughed again.

"Asshole" I muttered under my breath. He chuckled again, gave me a simple kiss to my neck and hopped onto the counter beside me, and we talked about simple things while he watched me cook. _**Yeah, okay.**_

-During dinner -

After I made dinner (and getting caught making out with Jake in inappropriate scenarios {one with his hand up my shirt between my legs and the other with _my_ hand down his pants} by Billy) we sat down and ate. Charlie and Billy talking about sports –as usual- and I was bored. Jake sat next to me and I was bored so I put my hand on his thigh. He stiffened in surprise and hissed at me:

"Bella, what are you doing?"

""What do you mean Jacob?" I said with faugh innocence.

I must've been a really convincingly liar because he looked at me warily and continued to eat. I started moving my hand up and down his thigh. Slowly. He stiffened up even more but, something else was starting to stiffen also. I moved my hand closer and closer to his cock and when I got to the bulge in his pants I cupped his cock and squeezed.

His fork fell out of his hands and clanked loudly on the table. He moaned out loud with his release and I quickly put my hand in my lap. Charlie and Billy both stopped talking and looked at him.

Jacob quickly got a hold of himself and coughed a couple of times in the awkward silence.

"What," he questioned, "good mushroom."

They rolled their eyes and continued their discussion while Jake mock-glared at me and I tried hard to contain my giggles.

He eventually had to go to the bathroom and change into the pair of sweats that he kept here when he spent the night. He didn't put underwear! Such a tease. That bastard knew what he was doing because when he came out of the bathroom he turned to me and winked at me. _Fucking winked! _Damn.

I glared at him as he walked to the table with that smug smirk on his face. Charlie asked me what was wrong and I told him nothing, that I was fine.

-After dinner –

I walked Jake and Billy to the door. I sighed. I really didn't want Jake to go. I asked Billy if Jake could sleep over since it was a _Friday _he said it was cool with him if he and Charlie didn't get little Jacobs and Bella's running around by tomorrow morning. Jake and I both blushed in embarrassment as Billy laughed. Jake had to drive his dad home to _La Push _because Billy and Charlie had like 5 beers each. And they were light drinkers. I was sooo gonna laugh at that tomorrow. Jake kissed me on my head and promised that he would come back with my homework and his extra clothes to stay over for the night after he dropped his dad off. I told him to hurry back as soon as possible.

-5 minuets later-

The doorbell rang. Charlie went to bed and I was up waiting for Jake in mypajamas which consists of an Eric Northman (True Blood) t-shirt and some sweats. It was strange because _La Push _was like 15 minutes away from Forks. But I just opened up the door with a smile on my face, laughed and said:

"Baby, when I said to come back soon I didn't mean that you had to fucking almost kill yourself speeding. I mean…"

But I trailed off when I saw that the person knocking on the door wasn't Jake. It was Edward. Looking disheveled with a busted lip. I'm usually compassionate and have regrets but I really did not fucking care!

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded harshly at the unwelcomed visitor.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Muahhhh ha ha! lol REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_**What the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded harshly at the unwelcomed visitor.**_

"Waiting for someone? Are you not happy to see me?" he cockily asked.

" Eh, no I'm not. And if it's any of your business asshat, then yes. I am. My _boyfriend_. "I said.

I watched in dissatisfaction as his eyes grew wide in disbelief. What, just 'cuz I'm heavy that means I can't get some love?

I sighed and rolled my eyes impatiently. Jake should be here any minute now and I'm irritated.

I went to close the door when he stopped me. I looked at Edward in disbelief. I know that he_**did not**_just do that.

"What do you want? Another asskicking? Cuz' I'll be glad to give it to you." I asked him.

I watched smugly as his eyes widened in fear. He obviously remembered this afternoon.

He stuttered out an:

"No! I- I- I- just wanted to apologize!"

Now it was my turn to widen my eyes. I can't believe it. He's a liar!

"Are you kidding me? You're shitting me right? I had to endure 4 years! _Four! _Of you and your _puta _girlfriend and friends teasing me. And now just because I got tired of it, and decided to kick your asses you apologize? You're such a fucking dick! You think I'm stupid? That I'm a few skittles short of a rainbow? Well, guess what? I'm not. So just keep it on moving, before I pop a cap in your ass." I ranted.

God, I can't believe that I was in love with him once! I can't believe that I Even liked him!

His eyes flashed angrily and he spat at me:

"I just came to apologize, but you don't have to be such a fucking bitch about it!"

His eyes widened, like if he just registered what he said.

"Ha! I knew it! You asshole. You're a liar. Now leave before I hurt you." I said smugly.

"What are you gonna do, huh? I gotta cup on." He said smugly.

"Really? Then why did your eyes widened when I threatened to do it again? You know what? It doesn't matter because I don't have to castrate you dumbass. All I need to do is push down on your side with my thumb, put you in a headlock and push down on your shoulder, and walk you to your car. It's a fighting martial art." I said.

"No it isn't and no you can't." He said in disbelief.

"Oh, yes I can." I retorted.

"Do it." He challenged.

He really thinks that I can't. So he told me to do it and I did.

I stepped outside and grabbed his fist. He didn't see it coming! I popped his fist, twisted his hand behind his back and I pushed my thumb into his side. He cried out in pain. I hooked my free arm around his neck and put him into a headlock, close to my breasts.

He started cursing at me and it was getting really annoying so I pushed down on his pressure point where the crook of his neck is located. He cried out in pain. Again. I snorted.

"I told you I could." I said to him smugly.

"Yes, she did, Cullen! That's my girl" I heard a familiar voice praise me.

My head snapped up to meet a familiar pair of eyes. Jake's eyes. Startled by his voice, my lips stretched into a grin as his did too.

"Hey, Baby! I didn't know you came back." I said still holding the struggling piece of turd in my hands.

"Yea I did. I saw the whole thing. "-He said loud for Edward to hear him while he walked towards and pressed against me. Then he came and whispered into my ear huskily while grinding his hardness into my side - "Now get rid of him so I can thank you for what you did to me at dinner." My face started to burn and nodded. I was going to say something to him when Edward interrupted me.

"You two are dating?"

We both snapped our eyes to him and nodded our heads slowly. Then he started to laugh maniacally. We both looked at him like this fucker had lost his fucking mind.

"You too- sex-dating-"He laughed breathlessly.

I pressed down harder on his pressure point. He groaned in pain. I bent down to his ear and ominously whispered to him:

"Go. **NOW. **Before I do something that would land me in jail.**"**

I let go of him and he stumbled to his car. He glared at me the whole way. I simply raised my eyebrow, daring him to say something. After he was in his car Jake turned me around and crushed his body against mine roughly while capturing my lips in a rough kiss. I groaned in pleasure and my hands found my way from his shoulders to his hair where they entwined in his long black locks and urgently pushed myself closer.

Thank God, that Charlie was a heavy sleeper because I heard a horn blare and tires squeal in the distance. I just simply raised my hand from Jacobs's hair and flipped him the bird as Edward drove away, mentally smiling, feeling smug.

* * *

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Did you just flip him off?" Jake asked me after he pulled back to take air from our heated make out session against the rail of my house.

"Yeah. That asshole deserved it." I said but it came out muffled. It was muffled because I was kissing and nipping his neck. I really didn't want to stop. I just wanted him to fuck me six ways 'till Sunday.

When I got to the purchase in-between his neck and shoulders and sunk my teeth down. Teeth, canines and all. He groaned in ecstasy of the pleasure/pain and ground his hips into mine. I whimpered in desire.

"Bells, we can't do that now." Jake said in a raspy voice as he pulled away from me.

"Why not, Jake?" I whined. I know that I must've sounded like a whiney little bitch, but he can't get me that wound up and not expect me to be all happy dandy without release.

"As much as I'd like to fuck you six ways 'till Sunday-"My face broke into a wide grin at that, but fell with the next words-"But your dad is upstairs, Babe. I don't want Charlie to kill me."

"Jake. Baby, you know that Charlie's a heavy sleeper and I _**know **_that I can be quiet."- I craned my neck to whisper in his ear- "But I'm not so sure about you."

I watched in delight as the shiver full of need ran down his spine as he took in a stuttering breath. I wonder, where the _fuck _had this wave of confidence came from, but I was sure as hell not complaining. Much to my dismay, Jake pulled away from me, desperate to get some space between us. I guess that he didn't want to do anything rash. I sighed sadly. No sexytime tonight. I giggled to myself remembering when I dragged Jake to the movies in Port Angeles to see Brüno. I almost died laughing when I saw the horrified look on Jake's face when Brüno's cock came on the screen and started swirling around and shouting:"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey"-and then it yelled-"Brüno!" by now I was full blown laughing at the memory. I saw Jake looking at me weird. I calmed myself down enough to giggles and gasped out:

"What's the matter, _Straight Dave_?"

I saw confusion, then recognition, then disgust in his eyes. I laughed harder if any possible. He smiled, watching me laugh. After I calmed down, he took me inside and we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: WHAT DID YA'LL THINK????? REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL FRIENDS

~ vAmPirEsMuTt


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Light filtered through my window and shined on the magnificent piece of ass sleeping beside me. My Jake. It's about 10:00 a.m. I woke up about a half n' hour ago. Why? Because Jake rolled and slapped the shit outta me. I was gonna beat his ass but then I saw that he was sleeping, sooo now here I am, in my bed, watching him sleep. Exciting. Note the sarcasm. Charlie left an hour ago, to go fishing with Harry Clearwater, and Billy. Jake was lying on his stomach, mouth slightly parted, and hair sprawled out all over his pillow. When we were younger I found out that-like me-Jake sleep talks. So I wasn't surprised when he said stuff like: "Don't eat the penguin" or "Pig murderer". Weird. I Know.

"Mmmmmm. Bella" I heard Jake groan out my name. Jake shifted over to his back, and I-caught totally off fucking guard-came to see Jake's morning wood.

"Damn" I whispered to myself. I just wanted to wake him up and jump him.

"Uh. Bella. You're fucking killing me. Suck harder!" Jacob mumbled and thrust his hips.

"Wow. My Little Jakey has sex dreams. And I'm the co-star. I am honored" I snorted quietly to myself.

He shifted over more, pulled me to him and started to grind his hips to mine. Despite the delicious friction he had a look of torture on his face. **_'If he's that much in pain… well. I don't want my baby to be uncomfortable'_ **I thought with a mischievous smile on my face.

I twisted away from him and he immediately sought out for me, with a pained expression on his face.**_ 'Wonder what that's about'_**. I crawled down the bed to where his pants were. I took off his pants when he thrust his hips in the air and came face to **_head_** with Jacob's cock. Oh My God. Jake went commando. It was just like the dream. Eight and a half inches long and an inch thick.Pre-cum was leaking out of the swollen, slightly purple tip. I bent towards the head and sucked the juices that came out of it. I moaned around the head becuz' the pre-cum tasted like Jake. Manly, salty and a little sweet. My moan vibrated through his cock and must've woken him up because he grabbed the back of my head. I kept on sucking while I stroked him with one hand and cupped his balls with the other. Jake ground, and moaned incoherently while I kept on sucking, and stroking.

"Uhhh. Bella. I'm…. Gon...a… cu-m" Jake strangled out.

So I looked up at him, through under my lashes, and scraped my teeth slightly over the head. Jake arched his back, thrust his hips and yelled out my name through his release. I cleaned him off, tucked his now soft penis back in his sweatpants and laid down beside him. After he gained his breath back he pulled me into a hug and pushed his face into my 38-C cleavage. He said something but I couldn't hear him, so I said:

"What was that babe?"

He pulled his head out of my breasts and said: "I said: 'Best Wakeup Call **EVER**"

I chuckled and shook my head, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

* * *

a/n: how was the lemon????!!!! i need reviews peeps!!!! o and the bold words are kinda of Bells thoughts. so............

~VaMpIrEsMuTt


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sORRIE I TOOK SO LONG GUYZZZZ I JUST GOT CAUGHT UP IN FAM SHIT. CHPT.11 WILL BECOMMING MOMENTAIRLY... I THINK. BUT KEEP READING AND REVIEW KK?**

**~vAmPiReSmUtT X0)**

* * *

Chapter 10

After Jake took his head out of my tits we went downstairs so I could make breakfast for us. I made enough breakfast for 5 people. It's not that I don't eat, I mean come on! I'm freaking 260 lbs! It's that surprisingly Jake eats more than me. I guess he has a higher metabolism or something.

I made eggs, pancakes, sausages, and hash browns. Jake immediately dug in after I set the plates down on the table. He moaned in delight at how delicious everything was. Eh, what can I say? I'm Spanish. But, every time he moaned, my girly parts squealed in delight.

I sat down after I went to the fridge and got the OJ {orange juice}. I ate my food quietly but, I sensed that something was missing. I pondered it for a moment then… That's it! I know what's missing! I shot out of my seat abruptly startling Jake. I walked over to the cabinet above the fridge and opened it. As I opened it I found… Nutella! *que the choir*

I got the bread from the fridge and opened it and put it in the toaster. I took a spoon and dipped it in, and when the spoon was covered with Nutella I took it out and started sucking on it. I moaned out as the richness of hazelnut and chocolate assaulted my taste buds. I fucking love Nutella!

I didn't realize that Jake was watching me because the next thing I knew is that Jake took the spoon away from me and crashed his lips to mine. I moaned out and grabbed his hair at the nape of his neck. He took my left leg and hitched over his hip, and ground his hardness into me.

"Ungh! Oh God" I whimpered out through gritted teeth as he continued to grind his hard cock into my wet covered sex. His hands reached for the bottom of my shirt but, I started to protest and he rubbed his big hands down my side to assure me. I drew in a shaky breath and nodded my head. I lifted my arms and he pulled up my shirt. After he finished pulling up my shirt, he just looked at me. I felt so ashamed. Here I was in my _Twilight _pajamas, shirtless, in my _Edward_ bra with the biggest stomach ever with _**las manijas Del amor**_ and stretch marks. I felt traitor tears stinging in my eyes.

"Hey," Jake said, trying to get me to look at him. "Baby, are you okay?"

"No" I sniffled.

"What's the matter?" He asked worriedly.

"I look like I'm pregnant and I'm a piece of shit, Jake! Can't you see? I'm not good enough for you. You deserve some skinny blonde white girl that isn't a nerd and looks like a goddess and that talks proper not someone that talks like a delinquent." I sobbed out in anger. I felt like a nobody.

"Bella." Jake started. "You don't think that you're good enough for me? Are you kidding me? Really Bell, that's what this is about? God, you don't see yourself clearly." He mumbled.

He told me to put my shirt back on, so I did as he said and he took me out the kitchen into the hallway where the big mirror was. He stepped behind me and said:

"Bella, when you look in the mirror what do you see?"

"An elephant," I sniffled.

He stiffened and said: "You know what I see? I see a beautiful young woman that is smart as fuck and sexy as hell. You may talk a little hood but it's cute. You're so innocent in a way it's amusing. You know how to take a hit and give one. You have big dreams and a bright future ahead, and hopefully I'll be apart of that future."

While he said this I started to cry at how touched he made me feel. All I knew is that Jake will be apart of my future no matter how cruel fate can be.

* * *

**rEvIeW!**


	11. Chapter 11 Edward's Point Of View Pt 1

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's P.O.V PT.1**

I groaned at the sound of at the sound of my annoying ass alarm clock, waking me up. I stood up and stretched my muscles, my joints popping. I walked over to my bathroom that was joined to my room to go take a shower but stopped at the mirror in my bedroom by the door along the way.

I looked myself up and down and smirked. Yeah, bitches! I'm sexy and you can't say shit! I'm rich I got a smoking hot body and a big dick! What more can you want? I'm every girl's wet dream! I'm 6 ¾ ft, very light brown skin, I got like reddish brown coppery hair with emerald green eyes, a strait nose with soft lips (I use chap stick- thanks to my older cusion Alice-) and with a hard angular jaw and a fuckhot 6 pack. What can I say? I'm the shit! After I was finished ogling myself I stripped my pajama pants off and turned on the shower. While I waited foe the shower to warm up I washed my face and cleaned my teeth. After I did that I jumped in the shower. The hot steaming water waking me up even more. I washed myself with AXE body wash and washed my hair with AXE shampoo. I herd Mom calling me from downstairs saying that breakfast's ready. I shouted an "ok!" and walked into my room and got dressed. I put on some black skinny jeans (not the skin tight jeans, I mean come one! I want to have kids one day but, I gotta show off the goods) and a white t-shirt that shows my muscles. I put on my Gray chucks. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and kissed my mothers neck before I swiftly swiped a piece of bacon off the plate. She giggled and swatted my hand away. I laughed and said while observing her attire:

"Hey pretty mama! Does Dad know what you're wearing today?"

She was wearing fitted black slacks and a nice fitted white blouse with her auburn colored hair framing her heart shaped face with limited makeup. He large honey golden eyes twinkled with happiness.

My mother flushed a little and giggled while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively:

"Why, yes he does young man! He appreciates it, and showed me how much he loves it this morning before he went to the hospital!"

My face scrunched up distastefully and I whined:

"Ew! Ma, I don't need to know your sex life with dad!"

She just laughed and said: "What? You men can talk about women but we women can't talk about men? What if I wanted to point out that your father hits the right spo-"

"EW! EW! EW! What the hell is wrong with old people? Their not supposed to have sex! You and dad are like 80! Don't your guys ovaries dry up and die or something and men's dicks fall off?" I cried out mockingly.

Mom just said: "Watch your mouth, Edward! And hurry up and get outta here! If not, your going to be late!"

"Kk," I muttered steeling another piece of bacon. I laughed and dodged at her fettle attempt to hit my arm.

I jogged out the house and into the garage where my sexy ass black colored E85 Viper was waiting for me. I jumped into my car and turned on the engine, moaning at hearing the purr. I fucking love my car! I plugged my iPod touch in my doc and picked one of my favorite songs. It's the song I use to get Tanya in the mood. Not that I need any assistance from a song, but it helps. I tapped the song title and, _Closer by Nine Inch Nails_ floated through the speakers.

_**You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
**_

_**I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
**__**You get me closer to god  
**_

_**You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
**__**Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else  
**_

_**I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed **_

_**You get me closer to god  
Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive**_

Great. Now I'm hard. I wonder if Tanya's up for giving me morning head. I pulled up to the school parking lot and parked in the back where I always park and get out. I groaned and ran my fingers through my bronze colored hair as my jeans rubbed uncomfortably against my hardened member. As I walked quickly away from my car. Locking it twice. I passed by two people that were walking away and talking. It was Bella "Fat-Ass" Perez and Jacob Black. I was curious and I'm a nosey fucker so… I eavesdropped. I heard "Fat-Ass" say: "Jake, come on just leave it. It's no use."

It looked like he was about to argue when she shook her head. They walked away, once they got like 30 feet away from them, he kissed her on top of her forehead and hugged her.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this shit. You're better than any of these assholes." I herd him say.

"Jake," She was about to tell him something, when I heard Tanya call out:

"See Bella? You're so fat and lazy that you had to have someone come and fight your battles!" Haha, Giggle.

After hearing that, she went stiff, and started taking deep breaths, Black started shaking slightly and started to growl. Does he think hes a fucken dog or something? Then I herd -out of nowhere-Bella let out a soft moan. WHAT THE FUCK? She blushed and he stopped and looked at her. When I think he realized he had caused her to moan, I knew because his eyes widened and almost immediately he smirked and got a mischievous glint in his eye. He bent down to her ear and growled :

"_¿Te gusta cuando me gruñe qué no mi chichi sucia?" _I know I'm half Spanish but what the fuck did he say?

I saw her shiver and herd her whimper quietly and I guessed she blushed even more because he heard it. He started to laugh and I didn't think it was funny, neither did Bella so I guess she punched him and he swore. Fist Pump! I then saw her tiptoe up to his ear and whisper:

"That's what you get for doing that"

But that still didn't faze him and he wore a big goofy grin on his face. For some reason them acting all couplely made me mad. I wondered why I was feeling that feeling, and shook it off. I quietly went around the building, still being an invisible ninja and, snuck around Tanya's car, and spun her around and started kissing her. She let out a nasally shriek of surprise but soon recovered. I felt her look up and smirk. I looked up too and was met with Bella Perez's chocolate brown eyes filled with hurt. The sight caught me off guard. Why was she hurt for? What happened? I stopped myself though. _Why do I care?_ My pondering was stopped when Bella said to Tanya:

""Tanya, fuck you too you fucking puta Madre que chupar la polla."

She then turned to me, and said softly: "Usted podría hacer mucho mejor su Thau."

She turned around and headed back to Jake. While I herd the bell ring I stood there, standing in confusion.

"_Usted podría hacer mucho mejor su Thau" _What did that mean?

I was cutoff by Tanya nudging me saying to get to class.

* * *

** Author's Note: How did you guys like an insight into Edward's POV? did i do good? i was gonna make this into a really long chpter showing from the whole lunch scenes but i felt bad about not updating in a while so im going to make this into 3 or 4 chpters... so... tell me what you think and REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 Edward's Point Of View Pt 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE I GOT SOME FAMILY PROBLEMS AND THEY SUCK KING KONGS DIK. SO YEA AND LETS REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**Edward's P.O.V Prt. 2**

I pondered what Fattie said. '_Usted podría… something something something'. _I only now a little bit of Spanish thanks to my 'Nana' (she's Spanish) so I grabbed my phone and unlocked it and typed it in Google translator and before it could load the bell rang.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

I walked out of the classroom with my phone in my hand and bumped into someone, so I pushed them out of my way, not giving a fuck who it was.

My phone loaded and to say I was shocked was an understatement. I can do better than her? What the fuck does that mean? I know I can do better than Tanya, but did she think that _she_ was. Please! I laughed out loud with that thought.

That fat ass bitch cant even get a boyfriend! That thought led me to what I saw between her and Black in the morning. Were they going out? I felt a sharp pang in my chest which made me feel like I can't breathe. What the fuck?

I ignored it and finished walking to math which I dreaded because _Black_ was in it. I walked into the classroom the same time the late bell rang. I smirked smugly and went to my seat because I wouldn't get in trouble. I sat back and stared at the wall when the classroom phone rang. The teacher walked out of the classroom saying something that she will be back in 10 min. As soon as the teacher walked out the class everybody started talking. I rolled my eyes and put my feet up on the desk, leaning my head back. Jacob was in front of me. Well… my feet.

"Hey Black, what's up with you and Perez?" I asked. I was genuinely curious and… I wanted to fuck with him a bit.

"What do you mean, dick?" he replied.

"C'mon Black, I saw you guys in the morning. Tell me. You tapped that fat ass yet? " I taunted him.

"Fuck you Cullen. And don't talk about Bella that way" He said angrily standing up, peering over me.

"Why can't handle it? Ashamed?" I started. Then louder to embarrass him.

"Hey Jake! How does it feel to knock up the school hippo? That's why she's so fat, huh? She must be like what? Six or seven months pregnant. Damn, I was wondering if you fucked her sober or drunk or that she was just so lonely that she just raped you! I feel sorry for you my man! Now your stuck with that fat ass bitch forever," I said with a smirk.

Now everybody was looking at us and started laughing loudly.

Jacob got up and knocked my feet down off the table and grabbed me by my shirt roughly, getting ready to hit me and I was ready to hit back.

"What is going on here?"

The room went dead silent when we herd the teacher's voice.

Jake pushed me roughly and I pushed him back.

The teacher came over to us and said angrily:

"Mr. Cullen and Mr. Black! I will have no fighting in my classroom! Please see me after class!"

"What ever," we mumbled.

After class Black and I stood in front of the teachers desk.

"Don't fight in my classroom ever again or else you will be suspended, do you hear me boys?" Mr. Douche-Teacher said.

"What the fuck ever," I mumbled walking out of the classroom.

* * *

ReViEw


	13. Important Authors Note!

Sorry guys I think that im going to delete my story or some1 can adopt it from me? Na im going to delete it cuz im going through some stuff rite now and when I finish it then ill put it back on the siite. Srry.


End file.
